Touch-sensitive displays, or touch screens, have become more prevalent in portable electronic devices and providing an information display and interaction interface. Touch-sensitive displays enable users to interact with the device using numerous interaction points rather than a fixed binary button configuration. However, the portable electronic device can be deactivated in a sleep mode or locked by the user, when placed in a protective case, or when the display is covered requiring the user to remove or uncover the display and perform an unlock or wake gesture in order to access content.
Accordingly, there is a need for effectively viewing information on a portable electronic device.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.